Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Volume 2
Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Manga **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/DC Comics **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Concept Art **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Official Designs **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Official Posters **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Promotional Material **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Merchandise Screenshots - Trailer Volume 2 Trailer V2t 8.png|Council of war in the dorm room V2t 9.png|Tall, blond and scraggly still cannot get the hint. V2t 12.png|They are still only children... V2t 42.png V2t 45.png|Ready or not... Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00586.png|Weiss standing alongside her team. 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01144.png|Weiss at the skyfall. 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01168.png|Every other team at the skyfall. 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01537.png|Weiss battling Emerald. 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01699.png|Weiss, ready for battle. Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_07871.png|Spending a calm day in the dining hall with her team. 1201 Best Day Ever_08655.png|"Did you steal my binder?!" 1201 Best Day Ever_09016.png|I'm surrounded by idiots... 1201 Best Day Ever_09965.png|Pie in the face. 1201 Best Day Ever_11865.png 1201 Best Day Ever_13594.png 1201 Best Day Ever_13928.png 1201 Best Day Ever_14043.png 1201 Best Day Ever_14065.png 1201 Best Day Ever_14432.png 1201 Best Day Ever_14495.png|My death will give you strength. 1201 Best Day Ever_18501.png 1201 Best Day Ever_18834.png Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00007.png|In the library with the rest of the team V2_02_00008.png|Has no idea what is going on. V2_02_00017.png|Just keep talking like I understand what you are saying. V2_02_00018.png|"I hate this game of emotions we play." V2_02_00019.png V2e2 rwby jnpr.png|Waiting for Blake's turn at Remnant: The Game. V2_02_00020.png|Please do not encourage him, Pyrrha. V2_02_00023.png|"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" V2e2 sun neptune.png|Watching Sun and Neptune try to join in. V2e2 neptune.png|Snow Angel is more like it actually. V2_02_00025.png|Weiss Schnee, Ace Attorney. V2_02_00026.png V2_02_00027.png V2_02_00028.png|Awesome balancing act, Weiss V2e2 weiss blake.png|Voice of reason V2e2 rwby.png|Listening to Blake explain her concerns and frustrations. A Minor Hiccup V2_03_00001.png|Waiting for class to end V2_03_00003.png|Not interested, Jaune. V2_03_00006.png|Weiss, with team for strategy meeting V2_03_00008.png|"I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies." V2_03_00009.png|"Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." V2_03_00013.png|Startled by Sun outside window V2_03_00014.png|"You do what?!" V2_03_00015.png V2_03_00018.png|"I guess Neptune could come with me." V2_03_00019.png|Ruby drags Weiss away from Neptune. V2_03_00020.png|Watching Ruby fumble with her Scroll. V2_03_00024.png|Weiss enters the CCT. V2_03_00025.png|Weiss, inside the CCT Tower. V2_03_00026.png|Weiss practices her smile while riding the elevator. WeissSadFace.png|Weiss, not being able to hold a smile Painting the Town... V2 04 00044.png|I leave them on their own for one afternoon... v2e4 weiss fierce.png|Staring down the Atlesian Paladin on the highway. V2 04 00059.png|Forming an ice circle, causing the Paladin to slip. V2 04 00062.png|Prepare for battle. V2e4 myrtenaster.png|Setting up Freezerburn V2 04 00064.png|Checkmate v2e4 myrtenaster glow.png|Myrtenaster glows yellow, just before she casts a haste glyph on Blake. V2e4 ice flower.png|Ice Flower V2 04 00083.png|"I guess she really made our plans... fall apart!" Extracurricular V2 05 00031.png|Watching Pyrrha's match in the stands V2 05 00056.png|Joining with the rest of the team afterwards. V2 05 00063.png|Your grades are slipping. This is a travesty. V2 05 00065.png|Informing team of SDC's various Dust-related incidents in Vale V2 05 00066.png|Watching Yang tells team they are doing the dance's decorations. V2 05 00068.png|Stunned by Jaune's appearance at their room. V2 05 00071.png|I know I am going to regret this. V2 05 00073.png|Why me? Burning the Candle V2_06_00002.png V2_06_00003.png|Should we go with white or white? V2_06_00005.png|Doilies are important. V2_06_00006.png V2_06_00036.png V2_06_00044.png|Mission accomplished. V2_06_00050.png Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00005.png|Wilting white rose bud. V2 07 00016.png|Neptune, why are you sitting around girls' chairs? V2 07 00024.png|" So, what made you change your mind?" Vol2Ep7SC7.png Field Trip V2_08_00013.png|Unsure about Ruby telling Ozpin their information about the White Fang V2 08 00015.png|Can you stop using your Semblance a lot? V2_08_00016.png|Watching Ruby eagerly grasp at her package from home. V2_08_00017.png|Observing what came out of Ruby's package V2_08_00018.png|Staring at a dog... V2_08_00019.png|Startled by Zwei's unexpected appearance V2_08_00021.png|"He sent a dog...In the mail?!" V2_08_00023.png V2_08_00024.png|Well I do not like this filthy.. mutt... V2_08_00026.png V2_08_00027.png|Who's a good doggie? You're a good doggie. V2_08_00028.png V2_08_00029.png|"What is he supposed to do with that?" V2_08_00030.png|"Oh, I'll miss you so much..." V2_08_00033.png|In the auditorium with rest of the first years V2_08_00037.png|In the background of audience with Team RWBY and Team JNPR V2_08_00043.png|Angry at Ruby for Ozpin's suspicions of the team V2_08_00044.png|Surprised Ozpin bent the rules for Team RWBY. V2_08_00050.png|Stunned at who the Huntsman leading their mission is. Search and Destroy V2_09_00001.png|Told straight in her face "It's Doctor Oobleck" V2_09_00004.png|Not enthusiastic about Oobleck being the lead huntsman on their mission V2_09_00005.png|Listening to Nora complain about not going on "world-saving" missions. V2_09_00014.png|Saying goodbye to Team JNPR, Sun and Neptune as Team RWBY departs. V2_09_00015.png|"You never struck me as a fighter" V2_09_00017.png|What do liver and kidneys have to do with history? V2_09_00019.png|Arriving at Mountain Glenn with rest of the team V2_09_00021.png|Observing Oobleck's reaction to Ruby bringing the bag with her V2_09_00022.png|You brought the dog? V2_09_00026.png|Irritated with Ruby's remark V2_09_00027.png|Can someone remind me why I gave up on being leader? V2_09_00031.png|I need an adult. V2_09_00039.png|Preparing to strike horde of Beowolves V2_09_00040.png|Launching at the enemies V2_09_00041.png|Weiss defeated three Beowolves. V2_09_00046.png|Standing after first grim encounter V2_09_00050.png|Exhausted after team defeats horde of Grimm. V2_09_00051.png|Finishing off remaining grimm with team. V2_09_00053.png|Why did you become a huntress, Weiss? V2_09_00059.png|Told to help make a fire before dark V2_09_00064.png|Talking around the fire with Blake and Yang V2_09_00065.png|Startled by Doctor Oobleck's abrupt entrance V2_09_00069.png|Weiss is sad. V2_09_00071.png|Sleeping by the fire V2 09 00074.png|Resting while Ruby is on look out. Mountain Glenn V2_10_00010.png|Trying to sleep V2_10_00015.png|Weiss cannot sleep. V2_10_00032.png|Informed that Ruby might be in trouble V2_10_00037.png|Walking towards the crater Ruby fell in. V2_10_00039.png|Listening to Oobleck talk about the underground tomb of Mountain Glenn. No Brakes V2_11_00013.png|There is a time and a place Yang... V2_11_00015.png|Reunited Ruby with the rest of the team. V2_11_00018.png|We've got a problem... V2_11_00021.png|Realizing the entire train is full of bombs. V2_11_00022.png|Readying to fight atop train with team V2_11_00024.png|Ice to meet you... V2_11_00025.png|Try not to slip V2_11_00035.png|Here, take this power-up. V2_11_00044.png|I'll show you the power of a Schnee. V2_11_00051.png|Shields up. V2_11_00053.png|Limit Break V2_11_00054.png|Mmfp. V2_11_00055.png|Ow. V2e11 glyph ice.png|Using a glyph to force ice to form into the shape of a dome V2_11_00063.png|Staggering up after train crashes into the center of Vale. Breach V2 12 00009.png|I will take the big one. V2 12 00011.png|With team surrounded by Grimm V2 12 00021.png|Parrying attacking Grimm v2e12 ice sword.png|Summoning Ice Sword. V2 12 00071.png|Gathered with her allies after the battle. V2 12 00077.png|"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm going to be seriously disappointed." V2 12 00078.png|"I'd suggest training for the tournament, but I think we have that covered at this point." Category:Image Gallery Category:Weiss Schnee images Category:Volume 2 Category:Character images